From Darkness comes Light
by tay.bowley
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… though it'd be cool if I did. I'm sorry its so short... I'm working on this at school on my ipod.
1. Chapter 1

From Darkness comes Light

A Teen Titans fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… though it'd be cool if I did.**

Raven's P.O.V

It always seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. It honestly felt like he hated me. Whenever I walked into the main part of the living room he'd look at me and walk out the opposite way I came in. I didn't understand why because he wouldn't talk to me unless he was shouting orders at me on the battlefield or when we were training together in the gym and even then it was short and demanding. One day I got his snobby bitch of a girlfriend to sit down with me and talk about him. I only pretended not to care about what she was saying, only paying attention when she asked me a question about this or that but the conversation really didn't register with me and even if it did I wouldn't remember most of it. While she was talking I looked around the main room and eventually my eyes found their target. Sitting in the chair on the far side of the room was Robin. He wasn't wearing his usual uniform, the one that made him look like a walking traffic light, instead he was sitting in a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt. "Are you two almost done? Star and I have a dinner reservation for 6 and you're hogging all her attention." I believe those were his words… I was too busy staring at his pristine blue eyes. Out of every feature I liked his eyes the best. No matter what mood he was in they always seemed to sparkle when I was around… normally most people would find it strange but I actually kinda liked it. Star smiled at Robin and walked over to give him a big, wet, sloppy, noisy kiss. It was disgusting to watch but at the same time I wished it was me he was kissing instead of her… I turned my back on them and walked away.

Robin's P.O.V

I watched Raven walk out. I almost stood up and walked after her but I didn't… I couldn't. Starfire was on my lap pinning me down into the chair I occupied and I couldn't move… unless she moved first. "Star, get up, I really don't like having you on top of me like this." she moved even though I could tell she didn't want to. I followed Raven but I kept my distance. It was extremely difficult for me to stay so far away from her. I had the girl I love convinced that I hated her and it hurt like hell because I didn't. Raven is the smartest, prettiest, and most amazing girl I've ever met. But because of an image that I had to keep I couldn't be with her… because of Batman I couldn't be with the only girl I've ever desired. So I reluctantly asked Star out. I know how much pain that it causes my Raven and I hate it. "Hey Rae! Wait up!" I tried getting her attention with the nickname I gave her when we first met but she either couldn't hear me or she was ignoring me. "Raven! Wait for me!" that time she heard me. I ran to catch up with her. "What do you want Robin?" she asked me in her monotone. Obviously something or someone had pissed her off. I took her hand and dragged her closer to me closing the gap that she loved having between her and others. Once she was close enough I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her. Her hands were on my chest and I knew she could feel the steady beat of my heart. I tried deepening the kiss but when I did she pushed me away and teleported to her room. I sighed and whispered "Rae, I love you" just before I returned to Starfire.


	2. Chapter 2

From Darkness comes Light

Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V

I had just finished my "date" with Starfire and we had just gotten back to the tower when the alarm went off. I heard Beastboy and Cyborg start running around to see what was wrong and I felt Raven's annoyance to the situation. Looking through the tower basement windows I saw Dr. Light inside the darkest part of the basement. Unfortunately he disappeared before I could do anything to stop him. "Starfire, we have to get inside the tower before it realizes that the threat is inside it not outside." I started barking orders at her like when we were fighting any other criminal. The only difference between Dr. Light and every other criminal is the way Raven fights him. When Raven fights him she switches to her "darker form" as she puts it and threatens to devour him and his troublesome light. No normally he'd freak out and surrender on the spot but he didn't this time. "AAAAHHHH!" from outside the tower I could hear Beastboy scream in fear as Dr. Light took him by surprise at the bottom of the basement stairs. "Beastboy! Are you okay?!" Cyborg yelled through the communicator. "Cyborg he's not at the bottom of the stairs. His communicator is on the ground…he's gone. I think Dr. Light took him." Raven said. Starfire and I ran up the stairs and burst through the living room doors. "Friends, is it true that friend Beastboy has been taken?" Starfire asked with pure concern in her voice. Cyborg sat on the sofa and nodded. "Gee Cy, you look miserable already. Don't worry too much we'll get him back. We'll start the search first thing in the morning okay?" he nodded again. There was nothing but pure sadness on his face and I felt so bad for him… I put my hand on his shoulder and sent him off to his room to rest and recharge. "Boyfriend Robin, may we speak? I would like to converse with you about what happened today." Starfire asked. 'She's being nosy. Watch out Robin. I'd hate to see her pummel you into pulp.' Raven imputed into my mind. I smirked and took Starfire's hand leading her up to her room.

Raven's P.O.V

I watched him lead her out. I hated it. It hurt to see but I had to deal with the pain. Robin didn't belong to me, he belonged to her. So I teleported to my room and started my meditation I needed to my emotions. "Intelligence, I need some advice on this." I said as I Nevermore. Almost as if something was up all of my emotions showed up. "Raven, there's a new emotion and she's causing trouble." Intelligence said. I sighed, "Who is she? And please don't say that she's the reason that I'm suddenly falling for Robin again. I thought we had gotten over this." All of my emotions took two steps back as I took one step forward. I stopped my advance as a pink cloak walked towards me. "My name is Love. I'm glad to finally get to meet you Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

From Darkness comes Light

Chapter 3

BeastBoy's P.O.V

It was so cold. It was dark too. You'd think that with as obsessed with light as Dr. Light is the place would be bright and warm from all the light. But instead it was dark as night and clod as hell. I was in a lot of pain. The few times that Dr. Light had been in he uncharacteristically tortured me. I'm pretty sure that my left leg was broken. Either that or it was just injured to hell and back. And I know that I had a pretty horribly decent gash on my right arm and that it was horribly infected. "I hope Raven will be able to heal this..." were the last words I thought before I faded into the pain numbing blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

From Darkness comes Light

Chapter 4

Raven's P.O.V

"Guys we **NEED **to find BeastBoy!" it was two days after Dr. Light had taken BeastBoy and Cyborg was going crazy without him. "Friend Cyborg I am sure that friend BeastBoy is fine. Pleas do not worry too much about him. I am sure that we will find him soon." Starfire was trying to calm Cyborg down but the look on his face and the emotions I could feel pouring off him said otherwise. "Cyborg, why don't you and I go out and look for him? It could just be the two of us and I'm sure that it'll go quicker than it would with Robin and Starfire. Together the two of us are quite fast." I stood up from the sofa and put my hand out to Cyborg. He looked up at me and smiled, taking my hand in the process. "Come on Rae, lets go on a BeastBoy hunt.

Cyborg's P.O.V

As Raven and I started our search for BeastBoy Dr. Light came out of the darkness and attacked us, but as soon as he saw Raven he surrendered. I demanded that he take us to BeastBoy. "Young ones, I have no idea on what you're talking bout. I have no clue as to where your precious BeastBoy is." he said. "Cyborg he's not lying. He actually has not clue as to where BeastBoy is..." Raven told me. She sounded quite confused. "I know Robin and Starfire saw you take him! You took him directly from the tower!I SAW YOU TAKE MY BEST FRIEND!" I was starting to lose my patience with this guy. I was going to hurt him if he didn't tell me where BeastBoy was and Raven wouldn't be able to stop me. "Cyborg, Cyborg you need to calm down. We'll take him in for questioning at the Jump City police station." Raven put a calming hand on the back of my shoulder. I stopped and knocked Dr. Light onto his backside "And STAY DOWN!" I left him there with Raven and went to go get the T-Car which was parked a block away. "Don't worry BB we'll find you soon. I promise." I muttered as I sat down in the driver seat and started the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

From Darkness comes Light

Chapter 5

Cyborg's P.O.V

We decided to call it quits for the night after Dr. Light didn't answer any of our questions. Robin wasn't too happy about us not calling for backup when Dr. Light attacked us. "Look Robin it wasn't exactly like we could stop and call you. Dr. Light attacked us and the he **LIED** about not knowing where BeastBoy is. And I **KNOW** that he knows!" it was getting harder for me to keep my temper without my little green buddy there to make me laugh. "Cyborg! You need to calm down. We're looking as hard as we can for BeastBoy please calm down!" I was starting an argument between Robin and I and there was no way I was gunna stop until he and his girlfriend got off their lazy asses and started helping Raven and I look. I scowled at Robin, turned sharply on my heel, and stomped out.

Raven's P.O.V

No doubt when Cyborg stomped out he was either going up to his room or over to the computer room. The first place I looked was his room and he wasn't there. I teleported to the computer lab and the minute I walked in the alarm went off and so did my communicator. "It's H.I.V.E Starfire and I will handle this one. You and Cyborg find a way to track down BeastBoy!" I love how he shouts orders at me… 'No Raven you cannot let yourself get distracted! You **NEED** to say focused!' I quickly apologized to my emotions and continued down the hall to Cyborg.


End file.
